Moving In
by Nina of the Galaxy
Summary: Alexandria and her father move to Lima. They start unpacking and their neighbors come over after the packing is done. Who comes over, just read and see. Possibly oneshot, maybe going onto to be a full length story. Read and Review.


Moving In

The house was perfect. It had everything. The huge porch that led into the house that had five bedrooms and four bathrooms with two stories even though it was just the two of them. They always did have several guests in their house though and even a complete basement. "Do you love it, Doll?" He asked her. She hadn't even known that they were getting a house. When they signed into the base, she assumed that they would be staying in the Guest House on Post for awhile, but not so. Her dad checked in at station and then got right back in the car. He drove right back out of the Post.

"I do, Dad. I love it. It's so big." She stared at everything in awe. the apartment that they had at the previous station couldn't even compare to this. It was so lovely, they were gonna have a fun time with everything. No matter what her friends in the big city said about life in a small town.

"Movers are here, so why don't you go pick a room and show them where to put the boxes and whatnot, darling?" He smiled at her. Despite moving so many times, the venture of a new room was always something she cherished. She ran up the stairs and looked at all the rooms. There were enough rooms to have two "offices" and a guest room. She looked at all of them, but then she remembered looking at the outside of the house and there was a ledge on one side of the house, a roof thing that she could go out and sit on. She looked excited by the room and she realized that it was the room she had always been dreaming about. She put her stamp of approval. It had a bathroom inside the bedroom, a nice and big closet, the ledge, plenty of custom storage space on one wall. "Alexandria, come back down honey, the movers need to know where to put your stuff."

She ran back down, beckoned them to follow her and ran back up the stairs. She was excited. This place was finally going to be hers. She ran down the hall and into the room and the movers just seemed to laugh at her. They had never seen a girl this excited about moving her stuff into a room like this. Her dad followed the movers up the stairs to see his little girl's room. When he saw them all in one particuliar room. He smiled. He looked into the room. Ah, yes. I thought you would pick this one Dria." He knew that she was going to grow up in this room even if he had a new station, he wanted to give her the stability he never had which is why he opted off the Post Housing. He knew he probably would have to get someone to make sure that she was always there when he was gone, but this was truly her house. He was going to pay the bills for it, but he bought it because he loved her.

The movers had brought in several boxes, they were sitting in the corner and they all file out again, going to get more stuff. Alexandria always found something new wherever they were and it stayed with her. With a cough in his direction, he moved out of the way and let them do their job. They put a nightstand by the boxes and then two others brought in her dresser mirror combo and put it on the wall by the door. Then her bed came in, in peices and she knew how to put it together easier than anything in the world, and of course her standing tri-mirror came in. Most of the big stuff that wasn't stuffed in boxes was already in, but she woul still have to wait for everything to come in, because of all stuff and its need for a place. Her father went downstairs and told the movers that he would actually be taking a room on the complete other side of the house than his daughters and they nodded, signalling they knew where to put his boxes when it came to that.

He wanted to have his house quickly, so he decided to help the movers unpack the boxes. He first unearthed some Kitchen stuff, which was heaven for him because he knew that they were going to get hungry very soon and the least he could do was provide food for her. He put some of the boxes in the kitchen and methodically worked through everything. He went back and forth, back and forth, until there were very few boxes left to unload an the movers told him that they could handle the rest of it. Indeed, the last of the boxes were brought in and all he had to do was sign that they had gotten all their stuff. Once the movers were gone, he quickly went to work making sure that they had stuff in the kitchen above all else. He stocked cabinets of bowls, plates, and cups. Drawers were filled neatly with utensils that they would need and the pantry and refrigerator were stocked with the food that they had. He made a mental note to find a grocery store in this town before the week was up.

When the kitchen was finished being furnished with the basic necessities, he went to check up on his daughter. She stood in the midle of the room andd was stuffing her dresser drawers with clothes from a box. The bed still was on the floor in its parts. She would get around to it. "Honey, remember to put your bed together at a reasonable time cause we have to get up kind of early. We're going to the High School around here tomorrow and registering you."

"Sounds good, Dad." She said briefly looking up. "Can we see if they have a gymnastics team here?" She looked up at him for real. He knew how much his daughter loved to do gymnastics. His daughter was determined.

"We'll see about the gymnastics, maybe even singing lessons or something like that." They both smiled at everything. He knew that her passions consisted of singing and gymnastics. He did know that she liked dancing because it was just like gymnastics. "Oh, and there's food downstairs if you're hungry." He knew that she should have been getting hungry. She was a growing girl and everytime they moved, the packing and unpacking seemed to double her hunger. She went out of the room with him and he looked at his little girl.

She made herself a sandwhich quickly and put some chips in a bowl as he watched her. She must of been really hungry because she didn't usually make her food that quickly. She usually liked to make sure that everything was perfect before it went into her mouth. Her perfectionist quality only made her stronger, he promised himself.

She made the bed as she ate. The food was good in her stomach. Her mattress leaned up again the bathroom door in the room. She had pulled out the hardware to do the frame of her bed up and quickly went to work. She had disassembled and reassembled this bed so many times before. Thankfully, though it was big, it wasn't hard to assemble. Just a couple of places where she had to put a a bolt and a washer. Then she took the mattress over and pushed it over to the frame of the bed. It fell onto the frame with a very uncerimonious _thunk. _She laid on the matress for a second or two, before going to find sheets. She couldn't find the boxed marked very clearly _Alex Linens_. It was so odd to be the only box that she seemed to miss. It wasn't with the boxes in the corner. She looked around at all the boxes that seemed to be scattered around the floor and it wasn't any of them. She looked in the closet and tried to find the box. She couldn't find the box. "Lex, can you come down here please?" She heard her father's voice call. She couldn't refuse him.

She walked down the stairs for the first time. She looked around the stairwell to see her father talking to a woman that looked around his age and a boy who looked about her age. "Lex, come on." Her father coaxed her down. She smiled at the woman and the boy. "These are our neighbors lex, Carole and Finn Hudson. They wanted to welcome us to the neighborhood." He said, filling his daughter in on who these people were and why they were in the house, they had just barely moved into. He looked to the Hudsons' and smiled. "And this is my daughter, Alexandria Daniels."

"Hi, nice to meet the both of you." She said to them, extending a hand to first what would seem to be the mom and then extending her hand to the boy. She didn't want to be rude, but this was the perfect time for her to ask her father if her linens box had gotten put in his room or something. She just didn't know how to approach the whole thing. She looked to her father and guessed she'd just go for it. "Dad, do you know where my linens box is?" She asked quietly.

"Yeah, in my room, next to the bathroom. Just be careful not to break anything when you go in there please Dree. I know how you are sometimes." He winked at her and shooed her upstairs. She carefully approached the room and scooted anything breakable out of the way before attempting to get the box of linens. She found the box and lifted it into her hands which blocked anything in front of her from view which was why she had all the breakable things at the sides because then she knew that could navigate the minefield without having to worry.

Unfortunately that was not what the fates had planned for her. "Hey, do you need any help---?" And she collided with another human being. The box flying a couple steps back, thankfully not into her father's room again. She was disoriented and when she got up, she saw that the person she had bumped into was Finn from down stairs.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry, I should have been looking where I was going. Are you okay?" She said, forgetting her disorientation and going over to help him up.

"I'm fine. I'm the one who should be saying sorry, I caused this whole accident. I'm Finn by the way, Finn Hudson." He smiled as he helped them both stand up. He took the box and held it out for her.

"I'm Alexandria, Alexandria Daniels." She took the box and put it in her room. "So you live next door?" She asked, a little flustered that she already hit him with a box.

"Yeah. This is a huge house for just the two of you, you have more people coming?"

"Not right now." She smiled. "My dad and I are used to bigger housing." She didn't tell him anything further, she figured the whole runaway mom would have been too much for some people, so she didn't bother with it.

"Cool, so it's just you and your dad? You get lonely sometimes?" He asked.

"Yeah, a little bit, but usually I have great friends and coaches to help me through that." She smiled to him. This seemed so natural. Finn was a good guy. Finn was one of those guys that sweet country songs were written about.

"Finn, it's time to go home." Carole yelled.

"Sorry, got to go. It was nice meeting you though, Alexandria." He smiled innocently, giving her box back.

She took the box back and smiled. Nothing seemed to be like him in the universe. He was going to hopefully do great things with his life. "It was good to meet you too, Finn." And she just went back to unpacking her stuff.

* * *

Author's Note: So I just wanted to try something new. I hope you like it because I don't whether to keep it a oneshot about this dare I say it _relationship _between Finn and my own character Alexandria or if I should continue in which Finn will not be the main love interest for Alexandria. It was just something I wanted to do, since Dad's seem to out of the picture, I wanted to show a little something. Read and Review. I thoroughly enjoyed writing and I hope you enjoy reading it. Peace out for Now, SVM !!!!


End file.
